Winter Memories
by Shinomiya Kaede
Summary: MTSY prequel, Souji-enam tahun, bocah lelaki yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip dan janjinya. Tetapi keteguhannya itu justru mendatangkan masalah pada Naoto, gadis kecil berusia lima tahun yang ditemuinya pada musim gugur.. Souji/Naoto, RnR?


**A/N: **Inilah prekuel dari **Memories of Their Seasonal Year** (lebih fokusnya, chapter 4 fic itu), kisah masa lalu Souji dan Naoto pada musim dingin :D hope you enjoy the story till the last words! (ngarep)

* * *

**Winter Memories**

_(Prequel to Memories of Their Seasonal Year)_

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 owned by ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

Pertemuan pertama tidak selalu baik. Yah, Souji berpendapat demikian.

_"Kau bodoh!" _

Begitulah teriakan gadis kecil itu, kemudian melemparkan buah apel merah tepat mengenai kepalanya. Rasanya sakit... _sakit_! Souji ingin memberikan apel untuk orang tua gadis kecil itu, tapi inilah balasan anak itu? Dasar...

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia juga bersalah. Anak itu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, jika ia cedera... ia seorang lelaki, calon seorang pria—dan Souji memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil, biru gelap adalah warna tiap helai rambut halus pendeknya, safir berkilau perak adalah umpama bagi sepasang matanya yang menerawang keluar jendela buram berembun, bibir mungil adalah yang menari setiap kali ia bergumam, uap menguar dalam udara adalah apa yang dihasilkan setiap hembusan napasnya, dan permukaan sebuah meja kayu adalah tempat ia meletakkan kedua sikutnya dan menopang dagu. Shirogane Naoto melamunkan sesuatu di ruang kerja kakeknya. Kedua kaki mungilnya yang mengenakan sepasang kaus kaki putih sebetis berayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Kursi tempat ia duduk terlalu tinggi bagi sepasang kaki kecilnya untuk menjatuhkan diri mereka ke permukaan lantai.

Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan itu menolehkan kepala ke belakang ketika ia mendengar suara sang sekretaris, Yakushiji, memanggil nama sang gadis kecil. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kemudian melompat turun dari kursi. Ia memantapkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai sebelum mendorong mereka untuk berlari keluar ruangan.

Sang gadis kecil bertubuh mungil itu bergegas turun ke ruang tamu, dan mendapati Yakushiji, duduk di atas sofa putih, tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Di atas meja dekat sofa tergeletak sebuah kotak kardus yang tertutup dengan selotip, dan Naoto tahu bahwa kotak kardus itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

Ya, tentu saja. Pada permukaan kotak kardus tersebut tercantum nama sang gadis kecil.

'_Untuk Miss Shirogane Naoto'_

Naoto nyaris tertawa dengan panggilan 'Miss' yang dituliskan di kotak kardus tersebut. Tulisan itu sama sekali tidak rapi—cukup berantakan, bahkan, dan memang sangat mencerminkan tulisan anak lima hingga tujuh tahun. Di bawah tulisan namanya, ditulis dengan sebuah spidol hitam, adalah sebarisan kalimat dengan nama lelaki.

'_Dari Seta Souji, dengan permohonan maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, atas peristiwa musim gugur'_

Yakushiji menyunggingkan senyuman jahil sementara gadis mungil berparas manis di hadapannya mulai melepaskan segel kardus tersebut dan membuka benda itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Naoto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ketika ia melihat sebuah apel merah, dan beberapa kuntum bunga berwarna-warni... Naoto tidak tahu jenisnya, ia tidak mempelajari bunga.

"...Aku tidak tahu siapa Seta Souji ini, tetapi aku menemukan kardus itu pagi hari ini tepat di depan gerbang Shirogane Estate," Naoto mendengar kata-kata Yakushiji yang diwarnai dengan tawa kecil. Sang sekretaris meraih buah apel merah dan memperhatikan setiap sudut apel tersebut dengan seksama, "Masih segar, Naoto-sama... kelihatannya manis."

Naoto ikut memperhatikan buah apel yang dipegang Yakushiji itu sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa kuntum bunga di hadapannya, sekitar delapan belas mahkota bunga yang cantik dan segar. "Yakushiji-san... um..." Naoto tampak ragu, sementara Yakushiji menolehkan kepalanya pada Naoto, "tolong letakkan buah apel dan bunga-bunga ini... di depan makam ayah dan ibu."

Yakushiji menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naoto membiarkan otak cerdas di balik kepala mungilnya itu untuk sedikit memutarkan memori yang tertanam dalam dirinya.

Seta Souji pastilah anak lelaki yang musim gugur lalu memanjat pohon, berniat mengambil apel untuk kedua orang tua Naoto yang telah meninggal. Anak lelaki yang tidak memedulikan peringatan dari Naoto, kemudian terjatuh dan justru... tertawa. Anak lelaki yang membuat Naoto sangat ketakutan, dan sukses melemparkan buah apel segar dari pohon tepat ke wajahnya.

* * *

Setelah Yakushiji berjalan keluar dengan kotak kardus itu, gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu kembali menopang dagunya di depan meja sang kakek. Ia memicingkan sepasang kristal jernihnya untuk memastikan sesuatu—bahwa ia melihat bayangan hitam yang bergerak-gerak di balik jendela buram. Saat itu, darah penggemar misteri yang membanjir dalam tubuh sang gadis seakan direbus. Gadis kecil itu berusaha menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas meja untuk membuka jendela (Naoto terus berharap ia cepat tumbuh lebih tinggi).

Ketika gadis itu membuka kaca jendela dengan kedua lengannya dan kaki yang berdiri di atas meja (semoga kakek tidak melihat tindakannya ini), Naoto kecil tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang familiar, bocah lelaki itu—Seta Souji—jika Naoto tidak salah menebak, duduk bersandar di atas pohon yang tumbuh tinggi dekat kaca jendela.

Kedua mata Souji membelalak, "Hwa—ketahuan!" teriak bocah itu panik, dan ia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Naoto merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia merasakan kembali ketakutan itu... lebih parah, bahkan. Pohon itu lebih tinggi dibanding pohon apel musim gugur lalu—dan cabang pohon tempat Souji berpijak setinggi lantai dua Shirogane Estate.

"A-awas...!" Naoto berteriak, mengulurkan tangannya pada Souji dan tanpa sadar, kedua kakinya ikut melompat ke atas pohon. Souji kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya ketika ia berpegang pada batang pohon dan berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya, tetapi Naoto tidak.

Gadis itu berhasil mendarat di depan Souji di atas salah satu cabang pohon itu, tetapi kaki kecilnya tergelincir oleh salju tipis yang menyelimuti beberapa bagian pohon. Souji tampak panik, dan ia tidak sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis kecil.

"KYAAAH!" Gadis kecil itu menjerit ketakutan ketika ia merasa keseluruhan tubuhnya terjatuh di udara.

Kedua mata perak Souji melebar ketika ia melihat tubuh sang gadis membentur kuat permukaan tanah bersalju di bawah mereka. Dan Seta Souji terburu-buru, namun berhati-hati, turun dari pohon tersebut. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya ketika ia berlari ke arah sang gadis yang masih terbaring dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika ia melihat salju di sekitar kepala sang gadis ternodai dengan warna merah darah. Gadis kecil itu tidak sadarkan diri, dan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Souji ketika bocah lelaki itu mendengar suara kaget seorang pria memanggil nama sang gadis kecil di dekatnya.

"Naoto-sama!"

Seorang pria, dengan jas hitam dan mengenakan kacamata berwarna sama berlari panik dari arah gerbang luar Shirogane Estate. Souji merasa kebingungan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Ia bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

Pria itu telah sampai di dekat mereka dan berlutut di samping gadis kecil itu, Shirogane Naoto. Pria tersebut berkali-kali mencoba mengguncang tubuh lemas itu hati-hati, tetapi sang gadis kecil tidak terbangun. Ia tampak panik dengan darah yang membasahi kepala anak kecil itu. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Souji.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Tolong bantu." Pria itu meminta kepada Souji. Bocah lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"U-uh, ma-maafkan aku!" Souji menunduk dalam-dalam, "I-ini gara-gara aku... aku tidak sengaja... maaf, aku tidak bermaksud...!"

"Urus masalah itu nanti," jawab pria itu seraya lengannya diselipkan di bawah kedua lutut gadis kecil itu. Pria itu kemudian berdiri dengan mendekap sang gadis kecil, kemudian berlari memasuki rumah mewah di depan mereka, diikuti Souji dari belakang.

* * *

"Nao—to... Naoto-sama..."

Souji mendengar Yakushiji terus memanggil nama sang gadis kecil. Bocah lelaki itu merasa bersalah... _sangat _bersalah. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apakah benda kirimannya diterima benar-benar oleh Naoto atau tidak, karena itu ia memanjat pohon dan berniat memeriksa sekilas. Bocah itu mengetahui nama Naoto dari ayahnya, yang ternyata berhubungan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Shirogane. Souji memainkan jari-jarinya dengan penuh kegelisahan sementara matanya sesekali melirik Naoto kecil yang belum juga sadarkan diri, terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan perban putih bernoda kemerahan melingkar di kepalanya.

"Seta Souji-san, bukan?" bocah lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendengar suara Yakushiji, yang tampaknya ditujukan padanya. Souji mengangguk pelan, dan Yakushiji menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Mereka bekerja... musim dingin ini mereka bertugas di Inaba dan akan menginap beberapa hari. Mereka pulang malam, jadi aku berkeliling Inaba." Souji menjelaskan. Yakushiji mengangguk.

"Aku percaya kau mengenal nama Shirogane, lagipula, kau seorang Seta," Yakushiji berpendapat. Souji terdiam, dan Yakushiji tidak menanyakan apapun lagi. Hening menyelimuti mereka, masing-masing dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Souji akhirnya membuka mulutnya, bukan ditujukan pada Yakushiji, tetapi pada sang gadis kecil yang tengah berbaring.

"Naoto... Naoto...chan... maafkan aku..." Souji bergumam sementara tangannya meraih tangan mungil gadis kecil itu. Yakushiji memperhatikan Souji, kemudian senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya... ada seseorang yang sebaya dengan gadis ini memperhatikan Naoto-sama..." Yakushiji berkata, dan Souji mengangkat alisnya.

"'Pertama kalinya'?" Souji bertanya, dan Yakushiji mengangguk.

"Naoto-sama tidak memiliki teman," jawab sang sekretaris. Souji tampak sedikit terkejut.

"O-oh... kukira dia memiliki cukup banyak teman... dia... menarik... dan—dan... perhatian. Dua kali dia berusaha mencegahku melakukan hal berbahaya, dan untuk kali kedua, dia mengalami ini gara-gara aku." Souji tertunduk sedikit.

"Naoto-sama gadis kecil yang baik dan manis... ia sesungguhnya lembut, tetapi mereka menjauhinya karena ia _berbeda_. Anak ini menikmati hal-hal menguras otak dan terkesan 'dewasa', tetapi jika kau melihat ke dalam dirinya lebih dalam, sesungguhnya ia juga seorang anak kecil yang senang bermain." Yakushiji tersenyum ketika ia menceritakan ini.

Souji terdiam sejenak, ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu sedikit lebih erat. "Bolehkah aku memanggilnya... Naoto-chan... mulai sekarang?" bocah itu bertanya malu-malu. Yakushiji tertawa kecil.

"Percayalah padaku, wajah gadis kecil ini akan semerah tomat jika kau memanggilnya begitu, kemudian ia akan menolak panggilan itu," jelas Yakushiji, "tetapi jangan dengarkan dia, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, kurasa ia merasa senang ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain Shirogane-sama dan kedua orang tuanya."

Souji mengangguk pelan ketika ia mendengar suara lemah dari gadis kecil di dekatnya. Naoto sedikit bergerak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Souji segera melepas tangan sang gadis dan Yakushiji tersenyum lembut pada anak perempuan kecil itu.

"Yakushiji...san...?" Naoto bertanya. Yakushiji mengangguk dan membalas pertanyaan itu dengan halus.

"Ya, ini aku, Naoto-sama. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tubuhmu masih sakit? Kepalamu pusing?" Yakushiji bertanya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... tapi... kepalaku terasa... sakit... berdenyut..." Naoto menjawab lemah. Yakushiji meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi gadis itu.

"Istirahatlah... aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Yakushiji berkata, dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Naoto. Sang sekretaris berjalan keluar ruangan, memberikan isyarat singkat pada Souji untuk menemani Naoto sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Souji kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang gadis, yang telah mengunci pandangannya pada Souji.

"...Kau..." Naoto membuka mulutnya perlahan, sementara Souji mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku... ini gara-gara aku..." Souji meminta maaf.

"...Kau... siapa...?"

Souji mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Naoto. Gadis ini melupakan dia? Mungkinkah... karena benturan kepala yang agak terlalu keras?

"A-aku..." Souji tampak ragu sejenak, "namaku Seta Souji."

"Seta Souji... aku... tidak ingat pernah mendengar nama itu." Naoto menjawab.

"Yah, mungkin... kau pernah membacanya?" Souji mencoba membantunya mengingat.

"...Tidak... aku tidak ingat..." Naoto terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba gadis itu tampak ragu sementara ia masih menatap Souji. Bibir mungilnya membentuk beberapa kata, "Um... sa-salam... salam kenal..." gadis itu berkata malu-malu, tangannya sedikit terangkat pada Souji.

Souji tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan tersebut, melakukan jabat tangan singkat. "Shirogane Naoto." Souji menyebut nama sang gadis kecil, dan ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu...? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat ini...?" Naoto bertanya, nada suaranya masih terdengar lemah.

"A-aku..." Souji terdiam sejenak, "...aku... orang tuaku... berteman dengan kakekmu, dan mereka sedang... be-berkunjung kemari, jadi... karena tidak ada kegiatan untukku, aku diminta menemanimu saja..." Souji berbohong, tetapi gadis itu tampaknya percaya setiap perkataan bocah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Begitu...?" Naoto bereaksi singkat. Souji membalas dengan anggukan penuh keraguan. Bocah lelaki itu kemudian teringat akan sesuatu dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

"O-oh... sudah jam lima sore, aku harus kembali." Souji berkata. Naoto memandangnya sekilas.

"...Maukah kau..." wajah gadis kecil itu memerah, "me-menemuiku... lagi...?"

Souji tersenyum, anak lelaki itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji," ucap Souji sementara ia mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Naoto tersenyum lega dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya juga dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingking Souji.

Ketika Souji pamit pada Yakushiji dan berjalan keluar Shirogane Estate, anak lelaki itu baru teringat sesuatu—bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menemui Naoto mulai besok! Mereka akan pergi meninggalkan Inaba besok pagi, tanggal 23 Desember. Souji serasa ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

_'Apa... yang harus kulakukan...?' _batin anak lelaki itu panik. Ia telah berjanji pada Naoto, dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan gadis kecil itu. Oh tidak, seorang lelaki harus menepati janjinya... bukan? Apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Ayahnya sendiri yang mengajari hal itu.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Souji mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang atau tidak selama-lamanya. Bocah lelaki itu telah siap dengan jaket musim dingin, celana panjang tebal, sepatu _boots_, sepasang sarung tangan, dan syal yang melingkar hangat di sekitar lehernya. Diam-diam—tanpa memberitahu kedua orang tuanya, sang anak lelaki berjalan keluar penginapan Amagi. Souji telah mengisyaratkan setiap pelayan yang ia temui untuk tidak memberitahu tindakannya ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Pelayan-pelayan itu hanya tersenyum penuh makna, kemudian mengangguk.

Seketika Souji berjalan keluar, angin malam musim dingin menusuk hingga ke sendi-sendinya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil hebat. Tetapi Souji tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ia telah maju, dan tidak ada kata 'mundur' dalam kamusnya.

Souji berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun juga mengusahakan agar setiap langkahnya ketika berlari tidak terdengar. Anak lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menembus kegelapan malam dan menginjakkan sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan di atas salju-salju lembut yang menyelimuti jalanan, meninggalkan jejak sepatunya.

Setelah sekian lama ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti juga di depan sebuah rumah—Shirogane Estate, yang tertutup rapat oleh gerbang tinggi menjulang. Souji merasa khawatir ada kamera rahasia yang terpasang di sekitar gerbang. Bocah lelaki itu melewati gerbang tersebut dan berjalan ke belakang tembok rumah mewah itu, tersenyum menemukan pohon besar yang ia panjat siang itu untuk 'memastikan bahwa kiriman telah sampai di tangan yang tepat'.

Dengan lincah, ia menekan satu tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan di batang pohon besar itu, dan Souji mulai memanjat dengan kemahiran seperti kucing. Ia tersenyum ketika menemukan balkon rumah di lantai dua Shirogane Estate, kemudian ia melompat dari cabang pohon tempat ia berpijak ke balkon tersebut.

Dan pendaratannya tidak bisa dikatakan benar-benar berhasil.

Souji bersyukur ia _masih _terjatuh di balkon tersebut, walaupun ia tahu ia salah melompat dan berakhir terjatuh dengan lengan terlebih dahulu ke balkon. Tetapi hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ketika ia terjatuh dari pohon apel—dan tidak berarti dibandingkan Naoto yang terjatuh dari pohon besar itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tetapi yang membuat Souji khawatir adalah, ketika ia terjatuh, bunyi benturan tubuhnya terdengar oleh siapapun yang berada di kamar di belakang balkon itu.

Souji tersentak kaget ketika ia menyadari gorden biru yang menutupi kamar itu terbuka, dan melihat sosok yang familiar: gadis kecil itu—Shirogane Naoto, dengan perban putih yang masih melingkar di kepalanya yang terluka dan mengenakan piyama. Souji segera berdiri, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia melihat kedua mata Naoto membelalak kaget melihat dirinya. Angin berhembus kencang, dan Souji membutuhkan udara hangat, sebentar saja...!

Souji mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan pelan, tetapi Naoto justru melangkah mundur. Gadis itu tampak sedikit ketakutan, tetapi akhirnya sang gadis kecil membuka kaca jendela pelan-pelan dengan penuh keraguan ketika ia melihat wajah 'aku-akan-mati-jika-kau-tidak-membuka-kaca-jendela' Souji.

Bocah lelaki itu segera masuk dengan terburu-buru ke kamar bernuansa biru itu. Souji langsung menutup jendela itu dari belakang untuk mencegah angin masuk lebih banyak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naoto. Gadis itu sekali lagi melangkah mundur, dengan kedua lengan dilingkarkan di sekitar tubuh mungilnya. Naoto tampak seperti ingin melindungi diri. Souji tampak kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Uh... hei...? Kau masih ingat aku, kan?" Souji bertanya ragu.

"...S-siapa...?" Naoto bertanya pelan. Souji tidak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya. Gadis ini melupakannya lagi? Jelas-jelas mereka telah bertemu, berbicara, dan bahkan saling berjanji sore tadi. Apa gadis kecil itu terjatuh lebih parah dibanding dugaan Souji?

"A-aku, ini aku, Seta Souji." Souji berusaha membantu anak kecil itu mengingat, tetapi tampaknya anak perempuan kecil itu semakin ketakutan.

"Aku... aku tidak mengenalmu."

Oh _great_, jawaban yang sungguh memuaskan. Souji hanya berharap Shirogane Naoto tidak memiliki saudara kembar.

"Kau Shirogane Naoto, kan?" Souji bertanya untuk memastikan. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Setidaknya Souji tahu yang dihadapannya adalah Naoto, bukan saudara kembarnya atau siapapun dia. Souji melangkah mendekat.

"T-tenang, aku ini teman, temanmu..." Souji mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"...Aku tidak ingat memiliki teman." Naoto menjawab, cukup menusuk hati bocah lelaki itu, tetapi Souji mungkin mengerti mengapa Naoto berkata demikian. "Jangan mendekat," gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa...?" Souji nyaris berbisik tidak percaya.

"Jangan mendekat... atau... aku akan berteriak memanggil kakek, atau Yakushiji..." Naoto menjawab, mempererat kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh.

"H-hei, dengarkan aku...! Kita telah berjanji sore tadi, kau ingat? Besok aku harus pulang, jadi... ini malam terakhir dimana aku bisa menepati janjiku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat... tempat yang indah, kau pasti menyukainya, percayalah padaku." Souji berusaha meyakinkan gadis kecil itu, dan ia berjalan mendekati anak perempuan di hadapannya.

Tetapi reaksi gadis kecil itu bisa dikatakan di luar dugaan Souji. Gadis itu mulai menjerit ketakutan, yang membuat Souji terlonjak kaget. Tangan Souji yang mengenakan sarung tangan refleks membungkam mulut gadis kecil itu dan menahan satu tangannya. Gadis itu meronta, Souji dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Hei... jangan...! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, atau merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu, sungguh!" Souji berbisik pada gadis itu. Anak kecil itu terdiam, ia berhenti meronta, tetapi justru lebih parah. Naoto mulai menangis karena takut. Souji benar-benar berada dalam satu situasi yang dikenal sebagai '_dilemma_'.

Apa jeritan singkat Naoto barusan terdengar oleh penghuni lain rumah ini? Oh... jika yang mendengarnya Yakushiji, Souji mungkin harus bersyukur, tetapi kakeknya...? Souji percaya besok namanya akan masuk surat kabar, yang berjudul 'Seorang bocah lelaki enam tahun menculik anak perempuan lima tahun', atau bahkan sesuatu yang lebih parah? 'Seorang bocah lelaki enam tahun memperkosa anak perempuan lima tahun'? Souji akan menggantung dirinya atau menenggelamkan diri ke dalam sungai, danau... laut juga boleh, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Lebih dihebohkan dengan marga Seta dan Shirogane. Souji berpotensi membuat kaum anak-anak kecil lebih terkenal. Para orang tua akan menggelengkan kepala mereka, _'anak kecil jaman sekarang...'_. _Yeah_, Souji akan menjadi 'terkenal'. Inikah gelora masa kecil? _Sweet._

"T-tolong... kumohon, sungguh, kumohon, aku akan melepaskan tanganku, tapi kau jangan berteriak—jangan bersuara...! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, apakah yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya...?" Souji tampak sangat panik sekarang. Ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari luar kamar yang memanggil nama Naoto. Ada yang mendengar jeritan gadis kecil ini!

Secara perlahan-lahan, Souji melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis itu, dan Souji mendesah lega karena Naoto tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika dilepaskan. Gadis kecil itu masih menangis dan terjatuh lemas ke lantai, tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir sementara ia terisak dengan suara kecil. Dua kali kau membuat gadis yang sama menangis, Seta Souji—betapa _'gentleman_'nya dirimu. Tetapi Souji tidak memiliki waktu lebih banyak.

"Naoto-chan, kau ingat aku, kan? Kumohon, percayalah... malam ini saja." Souji berbisik. Betapa lega dirinya ketika Naoto mengangguk pelan, walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar.

_"Nao-chan, jeritan apa barusan?"_

Souji tidak bisa lebih panik dari ini. Suara yang tidak dikenalnya! Suara yang berat itu... pastilah bukan Yakushiji. Souji yakin itu adalah kakeknya. Oh gawat oh tidak_tidaktidaktidak..._!

"N-Naoto-chan... kau... percaya padaku, kan? Baiklah, cepatlah, cepaaat...! Kakekmu datang...!" Souji berbisik dengan panik. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dan masih terisak, seakan tidak mendengar bisikan Souji. Bocah lelaki itu dapat mendengar langkah seseorang di lantai bawah, yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Mau tidak mau... oh _yeah_, semoga ini tidak dikatakan 'menculik'. Nama baiknya bisa runtuh.

Souji menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis kecil itu untuk membantunya berdiri. "Ayo... kumohon..." Souji benar-benar putus asa jika sang kakek memergokinya. Naoto mulai melangkah pelan, tetapi Souji menariknya sedikit lebih kuat untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mulai menarik Naoto tanpa melihat ekspresi sang gadis kecil, kemudian membuka jendela kaca di depannya dan merasakan angin cukup kencang mulai menghembus masuk. Setelah membimbing gadis kecil itu keluar, Souji terlalu terburu-buru, bocah lelaki itu tidak memiliki waktu untuk menutup jendela. Ia langsung melompat ke arah salah satu cabang pohon dekat balkon, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Naoto yang masih berdiri di balkon.

Gadis kecil itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia akhirnya bereaksi meraih tangan Souji ketika ia melihat wajah Souji yang sudah seperti sedang menahan pipis. Souji tersenyum lega, kemudian membantu anak perempuan kecil itu berpijak pada cabang pohon. Tanpa banyak berpikir, bocah lelaki dan sang gadis kecil melompat turun dari pohon dengan hati-hati. Souji merasa lega mengetahui gadis kecil di dekatnya juga adalah pemanjat pohon yang cukup handal.

* * *

Souji tidak tahu berapa lama mereka terus berlari, sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya, tetapi bocah lelaki itu kemudian teringat bahwa semenjak keluar dari Shirogane Estate, ia tidak melihat ekspresi Naoto. Ia terlalu fokus untuk kabur tanpa ketahuan.

Souji mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang sekilas, dan mendapati Naoto telah berhenti menangis, tetapi tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Apa gadis itu masih merasa takut, atau karena udara dingin menusuk tulang? Naoto memandangnya dengan sedikit prihatin.

"Maaf merepotkan." Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berkata. Souji mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau... ingat padaku?" Souji bertanya, dan melihat gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baru saja... tetapi waktu kau datang dari balkon itu... aku... tidak ingat. Aku terlalu takut." Gadis kecil itu memandang Souji cukup dalam. Souji baru menyadari sepasang mata gadis itu—kombinasi safir dan perak, yang berkilau indah di bawah bentangan langit malam.

"Jangan takut... aku tahu satu tempat yang indah, kau pasti menyukainya." Souji tersenyum, dan gadis kecil itu balas tersenyum lemah padanya. Ia kelihatan lelah.

Mereka berjalan sedikit lagi menuju tempat tujuan mereka, dan Souji tersenyum ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah bukit yang tinggi, dimana kota kecil Inaba terbentang hampir seluruhnya di bawah bukit itu.

"Oh... kota Inaba..." Naoto tersenyum lemah ketika ia melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Souji menggelengkan kepalanya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Atas." Souji mengucapkan satu kata singkat.

"...Atas...?" Naoto bertanya sementara ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke bentangan langit. Souji tersenyum ketika ia melihat senyuman yang lebih lebar menghiasi bibir gadis itu, dan kedua belah pipinya yang merona merah. Sekumpulan bintang-bintang bersinar terang di langit. Naoto tidak pernah melihat langit yang begitu penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang juga kelihatan lebih cantik dibanding biasanya.

"Begitu...? Kau ingin menunjukkan ini padaku...? Cantik sekali... kau... sangat baik... terima kasih banyak." Gadis kecil itu kemudian memejamkan matanya, dan di luar dugaan Souji, Naoto terjatuh ke atas tanah berselimut salju. Bocah lelaki itu tampak panik, ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Angin di luar sangat dingin, dan Naoto hanya mengenakan satu set piyama, bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak beralas kaki. Souji tidak bisa membayangkan betapa membekukannya salju-salju itu yang diinjak dengan kaki telanjang.

"N-Naoto-chan...! Oh tidak... lagi-lagi aku... argh!" Souji memukul dahinya, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya itu. Ia seharusnya menyediakan minimal alas kaki untuk Naoto sebelum mengajak gadis itu juga. Pemuda itu berlari ke samping Naoto yang napasnya mulai tidak teratur dan wajahnya memerah.

"...Aku... tidak apa-apa..." Naoto tersenyum lemah, tetapi Souji tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sakit... dan lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh dirinya. Souji serasa ingin terjun dari bukit itu.

"Naoto-chan, ber-bertahanlah..." Souji melepas satu sarung tangannya dengan panik, kemudian mengenakannya di tangan sang gadis kecil yang sedingin es. Pemuda itu mendekap tubuh mungil itu kuat untuk menghangatkannya, setelah ia membagi syal yang dikenakannya untuk gadis itu juga. Naoto memejamkan matanya, ia masih tersadar, tetapi wajahnya semakin memerah dan napasnya semakin tidak teratur.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan malam-malam? Anak-anak nakal..."

Souji langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat Yakushiji berdiri di depan mereka. Souji merasa takut dan lega sekaligus. Takut karena ia harus bersiap menerima hukuman, seperti apapun wujudnya, dan lega karena dengan adanya Yakushiji, Naoto bisa diselamatkan.

"Ya-Yakushiji-san, tolong..." Souji tampak panik.

"Tentu saja..." Yakushiji mendesah, tetapi akhirnya berlutut di depan mereka. "Lepaskan dia, Seta-san... aku akan menggendongnya."

Sebuah pikiran lain tiba-tiba terlintas di kepala Souji. Melemparkan akibat kesalahannya pada orang lain? Tidak, ini melanggar prinsipnya. "Yakushiji-san," Souji membuka mulutnya, sementara ia mendekap tubuh Naoto lebih erat, "biar aku yang menggendongnya... tapi tolong bantu aku... jika aku akhirnya juga tidak kuat."

Yakushiji mengangkat satu alisnya, sepertinya tidak memercayai kata-kata Souji. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naoto-sama... kaulah yang bertanggung jawab, bocah." Yakushiji berkata, dan menurut Souji, nada suaranya begitu dingin, tetapi menantang. Souji menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengangguk mantap.

Ia kemudian berhati-hati menggendong Naoto dalam dekapannya. Naoto tidak seberat yang ia duga, jauh lebih ringan dari dugaannya, bahkan.

"Seta-san, kakinya membeku..." suara Yakushiji kembali terdengar. Souji tampak panik, tetapi Yakushiji masih terlihat tenang. "Aku akan memberikan pertolongan pertama, yang harus kau lakukan adalah secepatnya membawa Naoto-sama kembali ke Shirogane Estate. Soal tindakanmu malam ini, Shirogane-sama yang akan memutuskan apa yang akan kau terima."

Souji mengangguk. Ia adalah putra keluarga Seta, bangga atas marganya, dan jiwa yang bertanggung jawab telah ditanamkan Seta Yuuji pada putra tunggalnya. Yakushiji melingkarkan sebuah selimut hangat mulai dari lutut hingga ujung jari kaki gadis kecil itu dan membungkusnya erat. Setidaknya itu dapat sedikit menghangatkannya.

Dan Seta Souji berlari sekuat tenaga dan mengerahkan keseluruhan tenaganya untuk menolong sang gadis kecil dalam dekapannya.

* * *

"Saya mohon maaf atas kenakalan putra kami..." Seta Yuuji menunduk. Ia tidak percaya Shirogane Masahiro tiba-tiba menghubunginya pada tengah malam, memberitahu putranya ada bersama dirinya di Shirogane Estate. Yuuji memperhatikan putranya yang sekarang terbungkus selimut di ruang keluarga Shirogane Estate, menghangatkan dirinya di depan perapian. Dan ia juga melihat putri tunggal keluarga Shirogane terbaring lemah dan tubuh ditutupi selimut di atas sofa dengan wajah memerah, dan perban putih bernoda kemerahan melingkari kepalanya. Yuuji merasa marah, dan malu atas tindakan putranya itu. Lelaki dengan wibawa dan nama baik itu segera berjalan menghampiri putranya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bertindak bodoh seperti itu, Souji?" Yuuji bertanya dengan tatapan yang membuat bocah lelaki itu merinding ketakutan, tetapi nada suaranya tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, tetapi ketegasan dan mengandung sedikit kelembutan.

"I-itu..." Souji tampak ragu, "aku... hanya ingin menepati janji."

"Janji macam apa yang membuatmu bertindak seperti ini?" Yuuji kembali bertanya, suaranya semakin tegas.

"Ja-jangan marah padanya..."

Sebuah suara lain—suara lemah dan pelan terdengar dari arah sofa. Souji dan ayahnya menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan melihat Naoto menatap mereka dengan kekhawatiran terpancar dari bola mata jernihnya.

"Aku tidak marah padanya, Naoto-chan..." Yuuji tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menghukumnya... aku... ini salahku—aku memintanya berjanji... kau boleh menghukumku..." Naoto bersuara lemah.

Apa-apaan itu?

Souji berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia yang merencanakan ide untuk menemui Naoto dan memperlihatkan keindahan langit... ia yang telah bertindak bodoh—mengawasi 'barang kiriman' dengan memanjat pohon di dekat Shirogane Estate, dan ia telah membuat Naoto tergelincir dan terluka... tidak hanya itu, sekarang Naoto jatuh sakit. Dan anak lelaki itu membiarkan Naoto menerima hukuman yang seharusnya ditimpakan pada dirinya? Oh tidak, sama sekali tidak... _tidak akan pernah..._!

"Ayah," Souji bersuara tegas, menarik perhatian Yuuji yang dapat melihat suatu ketegasan dan tidak sedikit pun rasa takut terdengar dari kalimat Souji ataupun terlihat dari sepasang mata peraknya, "semua ini salahku. Naoto-chan tidak bersalah apa-apa. Timpakan hukuman itu padaku."

Yuuji mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku tidak akan menghukum... Naoto-chan. Masahiro yang akan memilih tindakan tepat untuk cucunya," ia menjawab. Souji tampak lega, walaupun tidak terlalu lega juga... ia khawatir Naoto juga menerima hukuman dari kakeknya.

Souji kemudian berdiri, melepaskan selimut yang melingkar di tubuhnya itu dan menaruhnya kembali di depan perapian setelah melipatnya rapi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah ke arah Shirogane Masahiro yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat sofa tempat Naoto berbaring. Souji menunduk, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda hormat, "Shirogane-sama..." Souji membuka mulutnya, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, "saya yang akan bertanggung jawab untuk apa yang menimpa cucumu saat ini... mulai dari luka hingga penyakit... semuanya. Anda boleh menghukum saya..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu, yang hanya diisi dengan bunyi langkah kaki samar dari tarian kobaran merah di perapian.

Souji dapat mendengar suara tawa samar... yang kemudian semakin keras. Souji mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Shirogane Masahiro tertawa. Souji hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dengan penuh kebingungan. "A...pa?" bocah lelaki itu membuka mulut layaknya idiot.

"Kau cukup memiliki nyali, anak kecil." Masahiro tersenyum, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayah Souji, "Yuuji, terserah padamu apakah kau menghukumnya atau tidak, tapi kau harus bangga padanya. Kurasa aku, entah kenapa, menyukai putramu. Dia pria kecil yang memiliki segudang potensi."

"Senang mendengarnya, Masahiro." Yuuji balas tersenyum. Souji memperhatikan ayahnya, yang sekarang tersenyum padanya. "Aku tetap akan menghukummu, Souji. Tapi tidak di tempat ini... katakan salam perpisahan pada Masahiro dan Naoto-chan. Kita lewati subuh ini dan berangkat setelah matahari terbit."

Souji tampak sedikit lega, kemudian mengangguk menuruti. Ia berjalan mendekati Naoto, yang sekarang memandangnya lembut di sela-sela napasnya yang masih terengah. "Kau berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat itu lagi suatu saat nanti?" Naoto bertanya lemah. Souji merasa wajahnya memerah sekilas, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku janji..." ucapnya sambil mengangkat satu tangan Naoto dan mengaitkan jari kelingking gadis kecil itu ke jari kelingking miliknya.

Souji segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shirogane Masahiro, ia kemudian membungkuk. "Maaf merepotkan anda... saya pamit."

Setelah Masahiro mengangguk, Souji berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu mengikuti ayahnya, dan ia mendengar suara lemah Naoto memanggil dirinya ketika mereka berada di ambang pintu. Souji tidak membalas suara itu, tetapi ia menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mendengarnya.

"Kurasa... aku sedikit menyukaimu."

Demikianlah bisikan samar itu terdengar di telinga Souji.

**Winter Memories - END**

**

* * *

A/N: **Ahaha, salam~ ini one-shot kedua saya, prequel Memories of Their Seasonal Year :D

Saya ngerasa masih banyak kekurangan... kah? entah dari alur cerita hingga lain-lainnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. ^^

Sebenernya cerita ini mau saya gabung sama chapter 4 MTSY (Memories of Their Seasonal Year), tapi kalo diliat", jadinya bisa panjang lebar... jadinya saya memutuskan membagi dua begini. Masa lalu mereka saya pisah :D ehm... semoga ini memuaskan pembaca... di sela-sela kekurangannya.

Uh.. sedikit catatan tambahan :'D (saya emang pelupaaaa) ada hints" kecil _ga penting_ di atas... yaitu seperti: pohon tinggi yang ditemui Souji waktu dia 'nyelip' ke Shirogane Estate... itu adalah pohon yang berbeda, tetapi Souji mengira pohon itu sama, tentang makam kedua orang tua Naoto... ada yang sedikit berbeda...? (apaan sih gaje -dicekek-)

Yaah... lupakan paragraf di atas yang ga jelas itu... :'D

Bersediakah anda menyumbangkan **review**? :D

Anyway, thanks for reading and have a nice day!

**Best Regards, **

**_Snow Jou_  
**


End file.
